Dennis O'Neil
Dennis „Denny“ O’Neil (* 03. Mai 1939) ist ein US-amerikanischer thumbSchriftsteller, Comicautor und Herausgeber. Am bekanntesten ist er für seine Arbeit als Autor zahlreicher Batman-Comics in den 1970er-Jahren und als Editor der Batman-Comics in den 1980er-, 1990er- und 2000er-Jahren. Leben O’Neil entstammt einer katholischen Familie aus St. Louis. Er studierte an der St. Louis University und erwarb Abschlüsse in englischer Literatur, kreativem Schreiben und Philosophie. Nach dem Studium trat O’Neil in die US-Navy ein. Als Matrose nahm er unter anderem an der amerikanischen Seeblockade teil, die die amerikanische Regierung über die Insel während der Kubakrise von 1962 verhängte. Nach seinem Ausscheiden aus der Marine arbeitete O’Neil zunächst gelegentlich als Kolumnist bei einer Zeitung in Fort Girardeau, Mississippi. O’Neils Kolumnen ließen den Schriftsteller Roy Thomas auf ihn aufmerksam werden, der ihm einen Einstellungstest bei Marvel Comics vermittelte. O’Neils Abschneiden beeindruckte den damaligen Herausgeber und Chefautor bei Marvel Stan Lee derart, dass er Thomas gestattete, O’Neil als Autor für die Reihe „Dr. Strange“ anzuheuern. Unter dem Pseudonym Sergius O’Shaugnessy arbeitete O’Neil kurzzeitig bei Charlton Comics, wo er Dick Giordano kennenlernte. Nach dem Bankrott von Charlton Comics arbeitete O’Neil für den konservativen Verlag DC Comics. Dort kreierte er etwa den Creeper als neue Figur und begann für Serien wie Wonder Woman und Justice League of America Geschichten zu verfassen. In der Serie „The Brave and the Bold“ nahm er es auf sich, die Figur des Green Arrow optisch und charakterlich neu zu gestalten, indem er dem wohlhabenden Playboy zu einem etwas bodenständigeren Hintergrund verhalf. Green Arrow war fortan ein linksgerichteter, von einem erheblichen Sozialbewusstsein beseelter politischer Aktivist. O’Neil hat verschiedene Romane, Kurzgeschichten und Rezensionen geschrieben, so die Buchfassung des Films Batman Begins von 2005. In den 1990ern hat O’Neil unter anderem als Dozent an der School of Visual Arts in Manhattan gelehrt. Zu seinen bekanntesten und einflussreichsten Arbeiten zählt „Green Lantern/Green Arrow: Hard Travelling Heroes“mit Neal Adams als Zeichner sowie sein Run als Haupt-Autor der Batman-Serie, ebenfalls mit Neal Adams. Daneben schrieb er „The Shadow“(Zeichner: Mike Kaluta) und „The Question“(Zeichner: Denys Cowan). All diese Serien wurden, ob ihrer Abkehr vom Mainstream der Zeit, von der Kritik gerühmt, insbesondere die „Green Lantern/ Green Arrow“-Reihe in der O’Neil die Protagonisten auf eine Odyssee durch das Amerika der Sechzigerjahre mit all seinen Missständen und Fragwürdigkeiten führte und - in amerikanischen Comics bis dato unbekannt - erstmals auch sozialkritische Töne (Rassismus, Drogenkonsum) anschlug. Seine bleibendste Leistung als Autor war die Rückführung der Batman-Figur zu ihren düsteren und tragischen Wurzeln, nachdem der Charakter in den 1960er-Jahren von der Popkultur zu einem heiter-beschwingten, unbeschwert-lebensfrohen Zeitgenossen verklärt worden war. So schrieb er Batmans jugendlichen Helfer und Sidekick Robin quasi aus der Serie heraus und verlieh den meisten Batman-Schurken einen deutlich bestialischeren Touch. Bleibende Figuren, um die O’Neil das Batman-Universum bereicherte, waren etwa Ra's al Ghul, Talia sowie die moderne Version von Two-Face in den 1970ern und der soziopathische Jean Paul Valley „Azrael“in den 1990ern. Als Editor machte O’Neil sich einen Namen, indem er von 1986 bis 2002 die diversen Batman-Serien für DC verlegte. Aufgrund seiner nahezu einzigartigen Kenntnis der Batman-Figur wirkte er an den fünf zwischen 1989 und 2005 entstandenen Batman-Filmen als Berater mit. Für seine Arbeit erhielt O’Neil diverse Auszeichnungen, so den „Shazam Award for Best Individual Story“ für „No Evil Shall Escape My Sight“ in Green Lantern # 76 (mit Neal Adams), für den „Best Writer“(Dramatic Division) in den 1970ern für Serien wie Green Lantern, Batman, Superman, u.a. sowie für die „Best Individual Story“ für „Snowbirds Don't Fly“ in Green Lantern #85 1971. Bibliographie Arbeiten für Charlton Comics ** Charlton Premiere # 2 ** Thunderbolt # 58 - 60 Arbeiten für DC Comics ** Adventure Comics # 418, 419, 449 - 451 ** Armageddon 2001 special # 2 ** Atom and Hawkman # 42 - 45 ** Azrael # 1 - 100 ** Bat Lash # 2 - 7 ** Batman # 224, 225, 227, 232, 234, 235, 237, 239-245, 247, 248, 251, 253, 256-264, 266, 268, 286. 303, 320, 684 ** Batman - Gordon of Gotham # 1 - 4 ** Batman - Legends of the Dark Knight # 1-5, 50, 127 - 131 ** Batman - Sword of Azrael #1 - 4 ** Beware The Creeper #1 - 4, 6, 8 ** Brave and the Bold #93 ** Challengers of the Unknown #68 - 74 ** DC Comics Presents #19, 20, 23 ** DC Special Series #1, 5, 18, 19 ** Detective Comics #395, 397, 399 - 401, 404 - 406, 410, 411, 414, 418, 431, 451, 483 - 491, 851 ** Doc Savage #1 - 6 ** Dragonslayer #1 - 2 ** Flash, The #217 - 221, 223, 224, 226 - 228, 230, 231, 233, 234, 237, 238, 240 - 243, 245 ** From Beyond the Unknown #7 - 8 ** Green Lantern #63, 64, 68, 72, 76 - 87, 90 - 100, 102 - 129 ** Hercules #3 - 5 ** Isis #1 ** Joker, The #1 - 3, 6 ** Justice, Inc. #1 - 4 ** Justice League Of America #66, 68-75, 77-83, 86, 115 ** JLA #91 - 93 ** Kamandi, The Last Boy on Earth! #45 - 48 ** Legends Of The Dark Knight #1 - 5, 16 - 20, 50, 59 - 61, 63 ** Legends Of The DC Universe #7 - 9 ** Nightwing (Miniserie) # 1 - 4 ** Phantom Stranger # 8 ** Question, The # 1 - 36 ** Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter # 1 - 10, 13 - 18 ** Shazam! # 1 - 7, 9, 14, 15, 17, 25 ** Shadow, The # 1 - 8, 10, 12 ** Showcase # 82 - 84 ** Spectre, The # 9 ** Strange Sports Stories # 4 ** Super Friends # 20, 22 , 24 ** Superman # 233 - 238, 240 - 242, 244, 247, 253, 254 ** Super-Team Family # 2 ** Sword of Sorcery # 1 - 5 ** Tarzan # 255, 256 ** Weird Worlds # 4 - 10 ** Wonder Woman # 178, 179, 180 - 182, 199 - 201 ** World's Finest # 198, 199, 201, 202, 204, 211, 212, 214, 244, 256-264 Arbeiten für Marvel Comics ** Amazing Spider-Man, The #2 07 - 219, 221, 223 ** Amazing Spider-Man Annual, The #14 ** Billy the Kid # 68, 69 ** Chamber of Darkness #3 - 5 ** Cheyenne Kid #66 - 69, 70 - 73 ** Daredevil #194 - 202, 204 - 207, 210 - 223, 226 ** Deadly Hands of Kung Fu, The #6, 14 ** Epic Illustrated #16 - 20 ** Go-Go #7 ** Ghost Rider #7 ** Hercules #2 ** Heroes For Hope Starring The X-Men #1 ** Hulk #21 - 24 ** Iron Man 1968 #158, 160 - 208 ** Kid Colt Outlaw #134 - 136, 138, 139 ** Moon Knight #26 - The Cabbie Killer ** Power Man and Iron Fist #85 - 89 ** Rawhide Kid #56, 59, 60, 62, 66 ** Savage Tales #5 ** Team America #2 ** Two-Gun Kid #90, 92 ** X-Men #65 Graphiknovellen ** Justice, Inc - 1975 ** Shadow the Private Files - with Mark Waid 1989 ** Batman: Bride of the Demon - 1990 ** Batman: Birth of the Demon - 1992 ** Green Lantern/Green Arrow: Hard-Traveling Heroes - 1992 ** Green Lantern/Green Arrow: More Hard-Traveling Heroes - 1993 ** Batman: Sword of Azrael - 1993 ** Batman: Bloodstorm - 1995 ** Batman: Death of Innocents : the Horror of Landmines - 1996 ** Batman: I Joker - 1998 ** Batman: Shaman - 1998 ** Batman in the Seventies - 2000 ** The Deadman Collection - 2001 ** Batman: The Ring, the Arrow, and the Bat - 2003 ** Green Lantern/Green Arrow Collection - Volume 1 - 2004 ** Green Lantern/Green Arrow Collection - Volume 2 - 2005 ** Green Lantern : Hero's Quest - 2005 Novellen ** The Iconoclasts - Fantastic Stories, ed. Ted White, Ultimate Publishing, 1971 ** „Report on a Broken Bridge“- Ellery Queen's Mystery Magazine, December 1971 ** After They've Seen Paree - Generation, ed. David Gerrold, Dell, 1972 ** „The Elseones“– Fantasy & Science Fiction, February 1972 ** „Mister Cherubim“– Fantastic Stories June, 1972 ** „Noonday Devil“- Saving Worlds, eds. Roger Elwood & Virginia Kidd, Doubleday, 1973 ** „Devil Night“– Haunt of Horror August, 1973 ** „Annie Mae: A Love Story“- The Far Side of Time, ed. Roger Elwood, Dodd Mead, 1974 ** „There Are No Yesterdays!“- Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction March 1975 ** „Sister Mary Talks to the Girls Sodality“– Harpoon Magazine, January, 1975 ** „The Killing of Mother Corn“– Fantasy & Science Fiction, February 1975 ** „Father Flotsky“– Apple Pie Magazine May, 1975 ** „Alias the Last Resort“– Best Detective Stories of the Year, Ed. Hubin, 1975 ** „Adam and No Eve“(with Alfred Bester) - Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction March 1975 ** „Wave By“– Fantasy & Science Fiction, September, 1980 ** „Bicycle Superhero“- Superheroes, ed. John Varley Ace Fantasy, 1995 Romane ** The Bite of Monsters – Belmont, 1971 ** Dragon’s Fists – Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Master with Jim Berry, 1974 ** Secret Origins of the Super DC Heroes - Crown Publishing Group, April 1976 ** The Super Comics - Scholastic Book Services 1981 ** Batman Knightfall – 1994 ** The DC Comics Guide to Writing Comics - 2001 ** Green Lantern Hero’s Quest – 2005 ** Batman Begins novelization – 2005 ** DC Universe: Helltown - 2006 ** The Dark Knight - 2008 Aufsätze, Rezensionen, Interviews ** The Lurker in the Family Room - The Haunt of Horror, June 1973 ** Review of Will Eisner’s “A Contract With God” – Comics Journal #46, May 1979 ** Interview w/ Samuel R. Delaney – Comics Journal #48, Summer 1979 ** The Super Comics – 1980 ** Article on Gary Trudeau/Doonesbury – Comics Journal #63, Summer 1981 ** Forum & Interview w/ Gil Kane – Comics Journal #64 July 1981 ** The Man of Steel and Me – Superman at 50, 1987 ** Martial Arts – Superman & Batman Magazine #1, with Marifran O’Neil, Summer 1993 ** Comics 101/Classes 1 & 2 – Write Now! #3, March 2003 ** Comics 101/Classes 3 & 4 – Write Now! #4, May 2003 ** Comics 101/Classes 5 & 6 – Write Now! #5, August 2003 Kategorie:Autoren und Zeichner Kategorie:Autoren